Team Emerald And a new Foe
by Team Emerald Leader
Summary: Everything was Alright in Hoenn with no chaos of Team Aqua or Magma. Until a New Team Arose from Hiding. With The LSRT and Team Plasma, Will Team Emerald be able to beat this new foe? Read and find out! I own Only Team Emerald, AJ, and my team. Pokemon aren't my own creation. Also The LSRT thing isn't mine.
1. Meet Team Emerald

**Meet Team Emerald**

**AJ**

Role:Creator/Leader/top inventor of Team Emerald/Current Hoenn Champion

Favorite Type: no favorite type.

Family:Norman, Mom, May, and Max.

Likes:Helping the world, being the Hoenn champion, sometimes Contest.

Dislikes:Hostile teams abusing pokemon

Rival's:May (in-game) and Brendan

Pokemon use in battle:main:Mega Swampert, Shiny Latios, Shiny Latias, Shiny Rayquaza, Shiny Groudon, and Shiny Kyogre. Secondary:Blaziken, Sceptile, Swampert, Salamence, Steelix, and Mega Gallade.

**Norman**

Role:Petalburg Gym leader/Admin of team Emerald

Favorite type:The Balanced Normal Type

Additional notes:AJ's dad, While Challenged he always does his job right.

Family:AJ, Wife, May, and Max

**Steven**

Role:last Hoenn Champion/Admin of team Emerald

Favorite type:the Strong steel type

Additional notes:Gave AJ a shiny beldum with it's final evolution mega stone, Both him and AJ met Latios so he and AJ can protect his sister Latias (both not LSRT), Joined to help the world.

**May (Rival)**

Role:Top Scout/Admin of team Emerald. Favorite type:Grass/Water/Flying.

Additional notes:The Female Rival of AJ, was the next door neighbor of AJ.

Family:Professor Birch, her mom, Younger brother (who has no name), and older brother Brendan.

Why joined:She Agrees with the Ideals of Team Emerald.

**Brendan**

Role: 2nd Scout in command/Admin of team Emerald. Favorite types:Fire/Grass/Flying.

Additional notes:The Male rival of AJ, also likes helping the world.

Family:Professor Birch, his mom, Younger Brother, Younger Sister May (Rival of AJ)

Why joined:He doesn't like Pokemon Abused in front of him.

**David**

Role:Admin of Team Emerald

Favorite Type: Fire, Water, Grass Cycle

Additional Notes: Has beaten Elite Four and Champion, Lives in Kalos.

Friends: AJ and his pokemon.

Why Joined:Was asked after helping Aj in a battle against team magma Admin Courtney and Team Magma Leader Maxie in Kalos.

Pokemon Uses in Battle: Blaziken (With Blazikenite), Yveltal, Venusaur (With Venusaurite), Crobat (Nicknamed First Flyer), Lucario (with Lucarionite),

**Mike**

Role:Honorary Admin of Team Emerald

Additional notes:Leader of the LSRT (legendary savior response team), went back in time to change the past and save his team.

Friends/Team Members:AJ, The Latis, Zapdos, Articuno, Ho-Oh, Lugia, rest of the LSRT except Moltres's comment's

Why Joined:Both the LSRT and Team Emerald want's to protect Legendary pokemon from trainers/the Teams

**N**

Role:Admin/Pokemon Healer of Team Emerald

Additional Notes:he can understand pokemon by using his "Gift".

Friends:AJ and all Pokemon that don't attack him or Team Emerald

Why Joined:He Understands why AJ Created Team Emerald to help pokemon.

**Grunts**

Role:The Brightest of Team Emerald

Additional notes:Most of the Grunts who Joined were former members of other teams.

Why joined:They saw Team Emerald in Action and saw what the other teams did to pokemon.

**Ally Teams/Police Allies**

The LSRT, the UNSC (Pelicans), the Republic(because reasons), Officer Task force, Friendly Team Plasma, all of the gym leaders for the regions, and the Devon Cooperation.

**Special Ops Team Emerald Wing.**

**(A little Far Fetched)**

**AJ**

Why in Special Ops:Has a Special Power (along with {Sister -}May and Max).

Special Power:Has the power to Transform into two pokemon (Umbreon and latios) and himself, Can understand pokemons voice.

How:Umbreon:changed form by an accident in a Lab before Team Emerald was huge and the Accident was with "special" (liquid/Mashed) a moon stone serum

How:Latios:was in the Pokemon (only pokemon) world, A "Special" (Biotic) Flower that had a Red and Blue Transforming Juice and was (Somehow) Thrown into the "Flower" and injected with the blue transforming Juice and transformed AJ Into a Latios, It erased the memory of Him but it came back.

**May (Sister)**

Why In Special Ops:Has the Same power with her brother AJ.

Special Power:Has the power to Transform in two pokemon (Espeon and Latias) and Herself, also understands pokemon voice.

How:Espeon:Same lab but with a "special" (Liquid AKA Mashed) Sun stone Serum.

How:Latias:the same plant that gave AJ the latios power but Thrown into by AJ (by Accident) and injected with red transforming Juice, Memory also was taken but it came back.

**Max**

Why In Special Ops:Same power as his brother AJ and sister May.

Special Power: Can Transform Into a Swellow, a Jolteon and Himself, Also Understands pokemon voice.

How:A Special Serum containing an electric shock of a Jolteon and a mashed feather from a Swellow.


	2. Origins

Me:"I was only ten when me and my mom moved from Johto to Hoenn but I knew when I moved something amazing was going to happen. Here's my story of how my Team, team emerald came to be. As soon as I moved from Johto the house was half way unpacked or maybe it wasn't I don't know I was in the moving van going to the house so I couldn't tell. When we Finished unpacking I headed over to my neighbor and my new rival May. Oh hang on… oh ok well sorry guys I can't tell you it Full but I can tell how it was made in a nutshell. so anyway I got my pokemon, Battled my rival May and won, Battle gym leaders before Juan, and did some more stuff. As I did team Aqua and Magma was Causing trouble and awakened Groudon and Kyogre(Primal forms) and were battling and changing the weather like crazy while both Archie and maxie were trying to Calm them down I had an Idea. Unlike Team Rocket, Team Aqua, Team Magma, Team Galactic, Team Plasma, Team Flare, and Team Delta who tries to take over the world or Region their start in my team Protects the world from the teams who Tries to abuse the power of legendary pokemon and helps the police catch crooks who keep escaping from their grasp. Anyway, I went to the Sky Pillar and asked Rayquaza to help stop Primal Groudon and Primal Kyogre. He agreed and let me ride on his back to try to stop them, while we were going to stop the weather pokemon from fighting Rayquaza were Eating some meteorites that were coming into the Atmosphere but not that big to kill us. Once he eaten enough, Rayquaza's Body started to glow like a rainbow and I noticed that my key stone was reacting to the glow, I touched it lightly and Rayquaza began to change when I touched my key stone and then me and Mega Rayquaza Stopped both Primal Groudon and Primal Kyogre easily but it took a little bit out of him from using those Dragon Ascents and extreme speed's but after that I continued to expand the TeaIdea. I decided to make the team after I became the Champion of the Hoenn region that and I made a Quick rule at the pokemon league with the Elite 4 and me The rule was I can't give up my Position as the Champion even if I lose, but the trainers Who beat me Does get recorded in the Hall of Fame and if I'm on an Adventure one person in the Hall of Fame is Randomly picked to Cover the Champion Position while I am away. I named the Team I made Team Emerald and So Far we now Operate Worldwide and had most missions Complete in success


	3. a League Of Battles

* Inside Team Emerald Main Base *

Me:"Well I need to head back to the pokemon league for a while I need to watch the league and I hope Ash gets close to Winning. Do you know what to do Steven while I'm away?"

Steven:"Of Course I saw you Operate it before and don't forget I'm also the Champion."

Me:"I know but I think they want the Current Champion no offense but good luck oh I also am going to Challenge Ash even if he loses so wish both of us luck."

Steven:"I will."

Me:"Ok good luck while I'm away." Me and Steven both walk out on a balcony over looking the ocean.

Me:"Ok then see you soon Steven" Steven nods and makes a thumbs up sign while I send out Zapdos and the other two legendary birds.

Me:"Zapdos, Moltres, and Articuno Lets go." The birds nods and take off from the balcony leaving a gust of wind that it knocks over steven but he gets up fine then he walks back inside.

* Few Minutes Later *

I continue to fly over the ocean around Hoenn, while I fly I switch birds so they have the equal time with my riding them to the Pokemon league, only an hour later I finally arrive at the pokemon league and I was greeted with a bunch of press asking my questions one after another.

Me:"Look I don't have time for questions I have somewhere to be." Almost all of them left but a few stayed, I returned the birds and pushed myself through the crowd as soon as I got past I saw Drake right near the Entrance of the pokemon center. I ran right over to him to say hi and ask how the elite 4 was doing.

Drake:"Well if it ain't the Champion!"

Me:"Hey Drake how's the E4 going?"

Drake:"It's going fine, how's Team Emerald?" I was just about to say something until I saw somebody.

Me:"Hang on Drake I have somebody to talk to see you in the box." He nodded and walked to the stadium, I walk the other way to talk to My friends, brother, and sister.

Me:"Hey Guys!" the people who I was running too looked back and two of them smiled a big smile, the other two and the pikachu looked confused, I notice my sister and brother are running up to me. My sister, May looks great, while my younger Brother, Max has their pokenav in his hand. Both of them Greet me with a hug.

Me:"Hey May and Max I see that you two made it with Ash, Pikachu, and Brock."

May:"Yea." Ash, Brock, and Pikachu made their way over to us

Me:"Hey ash nice to see you again I wish you luck during the Hoenn league"

Ash:"Thanks and it's also good to see you also, me and pikachu will do our best."

Me:"That's the spirit" I begin to walk to the stadium but then I remember something.

Me:"Oh Ash I'm gonna battle you after the tournament so train hard and get ready."

I turn back and head to the stadium. The next thing in the morning I headed to the Champion box for the first round and Ash was in it.

* After the Hoenn League *

The Hoenn league was one of the best I've seen in a long time even though Ash lost I'm still gonna battle him. I quickly get on my pokeball belt and my Mega Ring, I quickly check to see if I had all of my pokemon, after I checked I ran out to the field and Pointed at Ash.

Me:"Ash I said as soon as the tournament is over we'll have a battle well it's over and now lets battle."

Ash:"Right and I'm Ready"

* In the(Somewhere) Middle of the battle *

It was in the middle or so near end of the battle both Ash And I had one more Pokemon left. Ash Sent out His Pikachu which I knew he was going to use him while Pikachu not damaged I also had a counter strategy cause my Signature Pokemon hasn't taken Damage either.

Me:"With all my Power I bring out my Signature pokemon, Swampert I need you!" I throw Swamperts Pokeball High in to the Air, Swampert Came out ready to battle with his own Mega Ring on his arm, Ash didn't know what it was

Me:"Swampert it's time." I shine my Mega Ring towards swampert, I realized Ash didn't know what I was planning.

Me:"Swampert go beyond your evolution." I help up my Mega Ring to Swampert "Mega evolve!" I touched my key stone and swampert shined so bright Ash had to close his eye's so it couldn't hurt him. After the light ended Ash opened his eye's to see mega Swampert,He was shocked while I was calm and ready but I still have to use a move.

Me:"Swampert use Surf!" Swampert Started to make a huge wave right before me and Ash's Eyes

Ash:"Pikachu use Quick Attack followed by Thunderbolt!" Pikachu ran at superfast speed straight at Swampert. I had to do something even though swampert can take it but I didn't want swampert to take damage this early on.

Me:"Swampert abort Surf and Dodge!" Even though in his Mega form Swampert moved to make sure that Pikachu missed the swift attack that was coming at him. Even though Pikachu missed he still ran fast towards the wall, when Pikachu reach the wall he bounced off of it into the Air, Pikachu uses thunderbolt on Swampert now, I just close my Eyes and Chuckle a bit. When Pikachu finished thunderbolt Swampert looked fine.

Ash:"But how?" Ash was speechless he didn't know what to say, While I was Laughing a bit how he forgot what type Swampert is.

Me:(Laughing)"Ash How could you forget? Swampert is a Water AND Ground type." I saw Ash did a little facepalm.

Me:(serious)"Now it's mine turn!" I put my fist upward when I say that.

Me:"Swampert Use Hydro Cannon!" Swampert Nodded then Immediately a HUGE Blast of water came out of Swampert's mouth Straight towards Pikachu, Pikachu had no where to go then BAM Pikachu went flying where he was standing. Pikachu landed on the ground with a loud thud and dust was sent flying everywhere, Next thing I knew I saw Swampert right over pikachu but I wanted to be nice and fair I mean a nearly fainted pikachu Vs a mega Swampert who taken no damage is no fair.

Me:"Swampert Return now and thank you." I held up Swampert's pokeball, Swampert return with a "Ok" look I think he was happy to battle Pikachu. Ash and I Ran over to Pikachu to see if he was alright, Pikachu was very hurt I could tell by the Bruises all over him. I quickly reach in to my bag to grab a full restore, as soon as pikachu drank the full restore he felt a lot better even though Ash admitted defeat he battle excelent.

* Outside the pokemon center *

I had a long awaited time to watch Trainers battle it out at the Hoenn league and a Battle with ash ever since I saw him battle my dad at the petalburg city gym and won. I wanted to stay and battle may but I had to be somewhere just incase something Big happens, That and Steven called me cause something Big did happen.

Me:"Well I got Zapdos, I need to get going and Ash I recommend heading to the Sinnoh region there's a league there too, Ash I wish you luck."

Ash:"Thanks and I'll head there but I'm heading back to Kanto."

Me:"Well May and Max, I was happy to see you two again." I head to the docks with everyone.

Me:"Zapdos Come on out!" I toss Zapdos's Pokeball in the air but the pokeball landed on the docks and Zapdos came out, I grab his pokeball and quickly climbed on zapdos's back.

Me:"Bye guys." I say that when my and Zapdos took off towards My Team's HQ.


	4. The Alliance

I landed on the overlook at my HQ got off Zapdos and returned him, I ran into my room I saw steven waiting for me. I was in my Team Emerald leader outfit when I ran in.

Me:"What's the buzz on news?"

Steven:" Come here and I'll show you." I quickly walk over to my desk, he presses a button that brings up a monitor with a recording of a news story, I press play and waiting to see what was so big.

Newscaster:"We have new news that the second legendary team is here in Hoenn let's head over to John at Slateport city where he is with the leader of this team." The news jumped immediately to Slateport city where there is a well dressed man and a 14 year old kid

John:"Thank you Michelle I'm here with the leader of the LSRT, Mike do you have anything to say to the people about your team?"

Mike:"The LSRT is a group of pokemon that doesn't want to be caught, that wants help other pokemon, and just want to have fun without worrying being caught, and if you catch any of the LSRT you'll be arrested."

John:"Thank you Mike. Well you heard it hear everyone the LSRT is here in Hoenn, this is John signing out." The recording stopped there. I tried to remember what the LSRT members are.

Me:"Hmm isn't the LSRT the team that has the Altomare latis?"

Steven:"Yes and you met the leader Mike." I remembered everything now Mike was that teen I saw in Altomare heading to the beach cause of an emergency.

Me:"Well then we must get Mike and his team an condo in mauville hills, oh and Invite Mike and the creator of the LSRT to dinner in my condo also in the note tell them that only Mike and the creator can come ok?"

Steven:"Ok then Aj." He walked out of the room quickly so he can get the letter ready, when he walked out of the room I lowered the monitor and contacted one of my friends.

Me:"Hello is this Wallace? OK well did you hear the news? Yea this is why I called I need you and a limousine you have to pick up Mike and his team and say that a Friend sent you ok? They'll be on route 114 and take them to Mauville. Alright bye." I put down the phone and walk out to the overlook to head to mauville city.

* At The LSRT location *

Mike:"OK route 114 with two of the most famous landmarks in Hoenn. Cycling road and the trick house, so what should we try first?" He asked latios the question.

Latios:"I think we should try the trick house first then cycling road."

Mike:"Yea that's a go-" Mike was about to finish his sentence before a limousine came up next to them. When the backdoor of the limo opened up Wallace came out.

Wallace:"Hi there are you Mike?" He saw the huge group of pokemon right beside Mike.

Mike:"Yes I am, but why are you asking me that?" Mike was confused why Wallace was here.

Wallace:"A friend of ours said to come get you to bring you to mauville city of course!"

Mike:"Umm ok then." Mike climbed into the limo and the rest of the LSRT members that can't fly followed.

Ten minutes later

The limo stopped in front of a huge building and everyone piled out.

Wallace:"Head to the 13th floor and here's your key." Wallace handed Mike the key to the condo. Then the limo drove away while leaving Mike confused.

Mike:"Well let's go." Mike, the Latis, and the other LSRT members got into the elevator and headed to the 13th floor and found their room and were amazed the someone bought this for them.

Latias:"Wow! This place is roomy." Mike noticed that there was a envelope on a table, Mike picked up the envelope and read the note in it.

_Dear Mike,_

_The leader of team emerald has requested you_

_To meet him at dinner at 5:30 in his condo two floors up_

_Bring only you and the creator of your team no one else._

_From steven stone_

Mike waved latios over and they agreed to go without the other team members.

*At 5:30*

Both Mike and latios sneaked out of the condo without the other members of the LSRT and headed up stairs to the next condo. When they got to the door a little slot opened and a man with a normal voice greeted them.

?:"Hey there are you "Mike?"

Mike:"Yes I am." the slot closed and the door opened quick Mike saw that the Man was dressed with a green outfit

Grunt:"Come on in my boss wants to see you, Follow me." He lead mike and latios though the living room heading to the dining room blocked with two big doors.

Grunt:"In here." He Opened the door letting Mike and Latios in, The grunt quickly closed the door when they were in. When they came in the lights slowly turn on showing a Symbol on the back wall.

?:"OH JUST TURN THE LIGHTS ON ALREADY!" The voice Made Latios and Mike Jump.

?:"Sorry." The lights quickly turn on letting Mike and Latios seeing who yelled.

Me:"You had one Job and that was to turn on the lights."

Grunt:"I wanted it to be dramatic." I Facepalmed and I pointed the way out, the grunt walked out but still was bit happy that he did get to do it.

Me:"Sorry about that mike and latios, come sit." they did so and we started to eat.

Me:"The reason why I called you two here today is that I want our team to be Allies, we both help legendary pokemon also but my team helps them from Hostile teams that abuse their power, so if any of the other teams Capture your team members We both be the first responders to free them."

Latios:"That is true we'll both be there quick."

Mike:"That's true latios."

Me:"Yea Latios just like any of my team members I'll save them in a Flash."

Latios:"Wait how can you understand me?"

Mike:"Yea how can you?"

Me:"Umm uhh...Long story I'll tell you later." The building started to Rock a bit, The door opened up.

Grunt:"Sir Team Magma is Raiding the building their on the 12th floor."

Me:"Protect the LSRT members before team magma gets there." I looked at Mike and latios.

Me:"Come on." me, Mike, and Latios Head to the balcony with the 2 Grunts

Mike:"How are we helping when we're up here?" A grunt hands him a vest with an attached rope, he puts it on I test the rope then nod.

Me:"Follow us." Me and the grunts jump off the balcony onto the windows of the side of the building. Mike slowly followed us he was nervous about what he was doing but he got the hang of it. We all stopped at the Balcony of the other condo we saw the team Magma has Latias Surrounded with nets ready and the rest LSRT Members cornered.

Me:"Alright Grunts activate them." Me and the Grunts grab a handle from our bags and press a button, The Handle Suddenly turned into a Stun Gun.

Me:"Smoke 'em then stun 'em." We silently opened the door and toss a smoke grenade into the room, as soon the grenade went off we moved in. in less than 5 minutes we have a room full of stunned Magma Grunts.

Me:"Well that was easy."

Mike:"Why do you have those anyway?"

Me:"You see we never use violence so if team Aqua, team Magma, or any other team that attacks us we have these for self defense so we can arrest them quickly."

Mike:"How does it work?"

Me:"Just Come to my team base it's better if my lab boys explain it to you."

Mike:"Hang on a second." He and latios went out to the balcony and talked but I couldn't hear them, After a while they came back inside.

Me:"Well?"

Mike:"Give us the location of the base on my pokenav." He hands me his pokenav, I push some buttons so the location shows up.

Me:"There we go." I hand back the pokenav, Mike quickly checked the pokenav and saw where the base was, it was just north of dewford town.

Me:"One of my team transports will come get you at dawn just head to the top of the building before 7:30 only non-Flying pokemon on the transport." Mike and the rest of the LSRT member agreed, I get all of my item's and Me and the Grunts head to the elevator quickly.

Mike:"See you there AJ." I nod and the doors to the elevator close. While Mike and the rest of the LSRT were cleaning up they heard a roar from the roof of the building, all of the LSRT members ran out to the balcony to see a green 8-Engined Pelican (UNSC transport) With the Team Emerald Symbol on the wings. The Pelican quickly turned towards Dewford town and faded into the night sky, After they finished cleaning up the LSRT was tired and went to bed, but Mike and latios got up early and headed to the roof until the sun was about to come up.


	5. The Explosion

* On Team Emerald Pelican *

The Pelican wasn't packed cause most of the LSRT could fly.

Pilot:"Mike, We're going to land soon I recommend sitting."

Mike:"Ok I just need to look out side the back window." Mike saw the view, It was amazing how good the view was. It didn't take that long to land when mike and the other LSRT members jumped out and met up with the Flyers of the LSRT they were greeted by AJ.

Me:"Hey again Mike. How was the ride?"

Mike:"It was ok thanks for asking." I had to show Latios, Mike, and Latias to the place where my pokemon play and rest.

Me:"Ok now I need Mike and the Two Latis to come with me all the other LSRT Members please follow Brendan to your room." The Latis and Mike followed me while everyone else followed Brendan. We made it to a secure medium size door with a huge sign that reads 'Team Emerald leader only' I swipe my identification card. A panel Flashed green and the door opened up letting us in, when we went past the door there was tons of pokemon that are my own friends then I reach for my pokeballs.

Me:"Come on out everyone!" I tossed all of my pokeballs into the air and one by one all of my pokemon come out. Swampert, Gallade, Sceptile, and Blaziken, My last two pokemon surprised Mike, Latios, and Latias. My last two pokemon were Shiny Latios and shiny Latias.

Mike:"You caught a shiny latios and shiny latias?" I nod, Mike just was stunned that I have two latis also.

Me:"That's not all follow me." I Started to walk down a walkway under tree's, My latis, Mike, and his latis quickly followed, I started to whistle while we walked. Suddenly the Three birds of legend came out of nowhere and landed in front of us Made me jump a bit.

Me:"Zapdos you and your friends always surprise attack me ha…" Mike wasn't really surprised but the Latis were surprised I also had the bird trio.

*After Showing Mike all of the pokemon I Have*

Me:"Well Mike what do you think?" He couldn't say anything but the LSRT Latis had something to say.

Latios:"Well I surprised that you have so many legendaries including Shiny versions of us."

Latias:"It must've been hard helping out almost all of the legends."

Me:"No it's not it's pretty easy we Plant a lot of berries each day." An Alarm went off catching everyone by surprise, I contact to see what's going on.

Me:"Whats going on?"

Grunt:"Sorry sir someone was sleepy and accidently pressed the alarm button, at least they are awake now." The alarm stopped but the grunt called me up.

*5 hours later*

_Intercom:Mike, latios, latias, and brendan please report to the main hanger._

Me:"Thanks guys for coming now brendan and latias you have been assigned to petalburg city gym security, Mike and latios we are heading to Unova so another ally team want's to meet you in person." We all Climbed into the pelican and first headed to petalburg city. It only took 3 minutes to reach petalburg city gym, When we landed Brendan and latias got off.

Me:"Good luck you two."

Brendan:"We will."

Latios:"Be careful sister."

Latias:"I will and don't worry about me just go!" The Pelican suddenly lifting off to Unova latias and brendan was just in front of the door when suddenly. **Booooooooooooooooooooom!**

Both latias and brendan turned around quickly to see an explosion in mid-air, quickly Norman ran out of the gym to see that the explosion was the pelican that was heading to Unova.


	6. Team Plasma

I felt nothing when the pelican exploded, not pain, not burns, nothing but I'm still alive. It felt like me, mike, and latios flew out of the pelican when it exploded but I am still here, alive and breathing.

Me:"Ugh, That hurt." I open my eye's to see I'm in a medium size room with someone making some tea noticed I'm awake.

?:"It's nice to see your awake AJ." The sound of that voice realized that I was in Unova alright.

Me:"Hey N nice too see you again." N walked over to me with a cup of tea in his hand offering me it. I take it and drink it at a medium pace.

N:"I noticed that you, the kid, and the latios were passed out on the beach. Lucky zorua and Darmanitan were out on the beach." I remembered about the LSRT members that came with me and I stop drinking the tea worried.

Me:"Are Mike and Latios ok?"

N:"Their still knocked out but they should be fine." I sigh in relief. I was done with the tea N took the cup and put it in the sink, when he was done with that I was fully up and walking to the door with him. I noticed that the base of (the good) Team plasma had changed a lot.

Me:"Wow this place got an upgrade from the last time I've been here." I noticed someone on the same floor of the base as us with a blue ring around his head.

Me:"Colress? What is he doing here?"

N:"He quit Team plasma long ago."

Me:"Oh ok. Hey where is the computer room?" He pointed to the last door before the elevator. I nod over to him as a sign of thanks and walk to the room. When I entered I found the middle computer. I sat and start to see what's going on in the base, I entered my username and passcode but I couldn't get in because it said I was dead. _What?_

I had to hack into the server to see what's happening, When I got into the camera in the base no one was in any room, I had to see what happened but the next room left more suspicion and worry. I swapped the camera view to the jail camera, when I saw the scene my eye's open wide, Every single Team Emerald grunt and Admin were in the cells and two unknown men walked pass each cells with an unidentifiable logo. I swapped to the records to see what happened after the pelican exploded.

_(recording)_

_Brendan:"Well the Leaders of both teams are gone, What now?"_

_Norman:"Once I'm not sure to be honest."_

_Latias:(Crying) _I noticed that brendan is next to latias trying to cheer her up.

_?:"Open up!" There was banging on the door_

_Norman:"Who's that?" The door blew open and more of the unidentifiable people stormed in and tackled Brendan and Norman pinning them down and two of them held latias tightly while she tried to break free from the hold they had her in._

_?:"Stop." Everyone turned their heads over to the voice when a man walked in._

_Jackson:"I'm Jackson leader of team Delta and all of you are under arrest for helping pokemon and people._

_Brendan:"That's our job we help for the sake of nature!" Brendan tried to get up but was pushed on the ground._

_Jackson:"Well you can't help but watch as the LSRT and Team Emerald fall without the leaders that we took care of (laughs)."_

_Norman:"So you were the one who killed AJ!"Norman was struggling but still strong._

_Latias:"And Mike and latios too!" Jackson walked over to latias who was still pinned._

_Jackson:"Don't worry you'll forget about them soon enough" _I noticed Jackson had a master ball in his hand and then he faced the camera and shot it. The recording ended there and I was upset. I kept saying in my head 'Mike and latios won't like this.' After a while N walked in and asked why I was in here so long. I showed him the footage and he agreed that would be the reason why I stayed in here but we made a choice that we'll only show latios first then mike.

* After latios wakes up *

Me:"Latios you may not like the footage that we're going to show you."

Latios:"Why? Is it personal?" I was a bit nervous that what he might do but N said it before I could

N:"Something happened at Petalburg with Latias after the Pelican exploded."

Latios:"What happened?"

Me:"Too hard to explain just watch the video." I nod to the cameraman who started up the video. After the video ended Latios looked angry at the sight and the sound of Latias getting captured.

Latios:"WHY THAT LITTLE-"

Me:"Woah woah calm down latios calm down."

N:"Anger is no way to deal with you not helping your sister we'll free her, we promise." Suddenly a grunt said.

Grunt:"Sir we have some more footage, Happening right now." I nod at N.

N:"Show Us." The grunt noded and switch to the live footage.

_live footage_

_Zapdos:"She said meet here right?"_

_Mew:"Yea I believe so."_

_Ho-Oh:"Mike and Latios said they'll only be 3 days it's been 4 days already."_

_Lugia:"Is it me or did Latias shift ended early?"_

_Articuno:"Yes That is weird and she's been acting strange lately like talking to the new guy all the time."_

_Moltres:"I don't Really care and Ho-oh how about you Fly over to Unova and find them."_

_Ho-Oh:"No way I don't want to get caught."_

_Latias:"Hey Guys."_

_Linoone:"What took you so long latias?"_

_Charizard:"And what's this surprise that you have for us?"_

_Dragonite:"Yea That what I've been wondering."_

_Latias:"You'll see later."_ While the pokemon were talking I had an idea.

Me:"Can we hack the speakers?"

TPG:"We can only hack it to send a message via psychic type." I look at latios knowing that he is a psychic type. I think he was reading my mind.

Latios:"I'll do it." The grunt waved latios over to send the message.

TPG:"We can only send the message to 2 pokemon so who are you going to choose?" Latios pointed to mew and linoone.

TPG:"Ok ready to send."

_Latias:"So Yea let me go check that the surprise is ready."_

_Linoone:"Ok then."_

_Mew:"Uh who's saying that." The LSRT looked confused except linoone and mew._

_Zapdos:"Who do you hear?"_

_Mew:"It sounds like latios."_

_Linoone:"You hear it too mew?"_

_Mew:"Yea come on linoone." _Both mew and linoone teleported away, I heard latios sigh with great fullness that they listened to him.

Me:"Ok guys time to get them out of there."

TPG:"Sir they're down there." The grunt points to mew and linoone who just teleported in.

Me:"Never mind." Me and latios hurried down to the bottom floor.

Latios:"Mew, linoone thanks for hearing my message."

Mew:"No problem, but why are we here?"

Latios:"Latias was captured by a person named Jackson."

Me:"And she may have been hypnotized" What I didn't notice is that mike just got up and heard our conversation.

Mike:"Latias was what?" I open my eye's wide and I turn around surprised.

Me:"Well uhhh..." Suddenly the team plasma grunt saved me a bit but not a lot.

TPG:"Sir the LSRT except you guys are captured." I kick a empty box next to me, Mike was confused what the grunt said.

Me:"Ok well what now?" Suddenly the base rocked like it felt like an earthquake, suddenly the alarm came on

Speaker:"_Mike, AJ, and the LSRT members head to the entrance we're under attack_." I nod at my friends, and they all agreed and we ran to the entrance


	7. The Surprise

We all got to the Entrance and the rocking was getting a bit harder by the minute we all got outside to see a really fast moving Pokemon with the white and red colors, only latios, me, and mike knew who it was, Latias. Latias came back with speed to ram us, Mew, Linoone, Mike, and latios dodged the incoming attack while I just stayed there holding my ground. Latias attacked with all her might creating a huge dust cloud covering me and Latias, when the dust cloud cleared up all of the LSRT members stood there in amazement. I was using Protect to counter Latias's attacks on me, when latias was tired I got rid of the protective barrier I was thinking I had to counter but latias was specially defensive so I had a plan.

Me:"I guess I still have to explain how I can understand pokemon right?"

Mike:"Is now a very good time?!"

Me:"I just show you guys instead, I'll explain it later." I get ready in an attack stance.

Me:"Bring it Latias!" Latias quickly and swiftly comes at me with an giga Impact, I dodge by jumping over her and front flipping.

Me:(While front flipping)"UMBREON FORM!" A bright blue came around me then turned the blue light into black and yellow light, then the light faded away and I came out as a Umbreon and landed on all fours.

Me:(too Mike)"This is how I can understand pokemon." I turn to Latias who was still coming at me, I had a plan but it required linoone.

Me:"Linoone come over here and help please." linoone noded and quickly ran over to help. Latias used again giga Impact and both of us dodged, I told linoone to buy me some time while I get set up. I ran right over to the nearest tree and saw linoone getting chased by latias, I aimed a quick shadow ball at latias, it hit her right on and caught her attention.

Me:"Hey latias over here!" Latias was charging up a dragon claw while coming at me, I smiled.

Me:"Latias what does it feel like to hit a tree?" I use Quick Attack to move right so that latias misses dragon claw. I hear a thud behind me, I turn around to see latias knocked out. I back flip turn back to my old self, mike, latios, linoone, and mew ran over to see if latias was alright. I ran over to the comm outside the base.

Me:"I need some help here." Some team plasma grunts and N ran out to help bring latias inside. When we were inside we put latias in a special holding cell and waited for her to wake up and see if she tries to escape. While we waited everyone including me went to the computer room, I turn to a grunt about to pack up the Equipment.

Me:"Load up recording 'lab Emerald 04 2012'." The grunt gives me a 'are you sure' look, I nod back to him.

_(Recording)_

_Me:(young)"Ok let's make sure nothing happens here these things are very fragile."_

_Scientist:"Of course sir." We enter a large lab with orange Vials(Shot)with some sort of serum in them._

_Scientist:"Hand me 009863 please." _My younger self grabs a vial(Shot)off of the shelf and walks to where the Scientists were, on the way An earthquake happens making me trip and toss the vial in the air.

_Me:"Ugh Groudon and Kyogre are fighting again." _After the earthquake stopped I turn to see the needle in my arm and it hurt ,I took the needle out of my arm and started to look like I was going to puke, I fell to the ground knocked out. The clip fast forwarded to the next scene when the scientists were gathered around me.

_Scientist 1:"So you sure that if he back flips he can go between this form and his regular form?"_

_Scientist 2:" Yes luckily this helped our research with the serums." _My voice suddenly came on but too the grunt it sounded like an normal Umbreon Voice but to Me, Mike, and N it sounded normal voice.

_Me:"Ugh my head, what did that serum do to me." _As my younger self turns to see his hand he notices that his hand (or paw Idk).

_Me:(shocked)"Ahhh What The-! I got Turned into a Umbreon? Well great."_

_Scientist 1:"Uh sir even though we can understand you, you can understand us right?"_ My younger self nods to him.

_Scientist 2:"Just back flip to return to your human form."_ My younger self did as he was told.

_(recording End)_

Me:"Well now you know. If you need me I'll be next to latias's cell." I walk over to the Cell and sat in a chair waiting, I fell asleep but I woke up to a loud noise.

**ZAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!**

Me:"WHAT THE-ugh that woke me up." I turned to see latias trying to escape.

Me:"Ha, Latias we made it so that you can't escape." A dragon pulse met me the next second an inch I looked back at latias in a surprise.

Me:"Not move proof though." The next thing latias said surprised me.

Latias:"Sooner or later my master will find me."

Me:"Um ok hang on a second." I found a intercom speaker.

Me:(On Intercom)"_Uh will mike, Latios, linoone, Mew, N, and Colress come to Latias's cell she's awake and she just said something very weird."_ Soon everyone I asked for came as another dragon pulse came right at me again I dodged it and noticed that latias wasn't giving up no matter what.

Latias:"Like I said-"

Me:"I know, I know you only said it a dozen times...SHEESH." Latios hurried over to the cell while I head to colress.

Me:"Hey colress I think she's been hypnotized." Colress scans latias entirely.

Colress:"Yep your right by a hypno."

Mike:"How do we wake her up?"

Colress:"By attacking the hypno, then when hypno is weak we'll use dream eater on latias to wake her up."

Me:"Thats it? Doesn't seem so hard."

Mike:"ARE YOU CRAZY? HOW ARE WE SUPPOSE TO GET TO IT?"

Me:"Mike, That's the easy part their using my base and I can take one of the grunts outfits and pretend to be one of them and weaken hypno for you guys."

Latios:"I agree with that plan."

N:"It'll be risky but do it."

Mike:"Fine but I'm going too." I nod and smile to mike knowing that he's coming to help.

* At Midnight in them plasma's launch bay *

Me and mike saw that we're getting into drop pods that are on their backs. I looked different than my regular team emerald leader suit, I looked like an assassin this time.

Me:"Is it safe?"

TPG:"Yea we test shot it before, it's perfectly safe." I look over at Mike who was ready to go.

Me:"While we're there we'll free my team members, A friend of mine that is part of team emerald who hasn't been caught will pretend to be trading items at the base after we weaked hypno all of us will run to the boat where my friends will get us back here."

Mike:"What's your friends name?" I smiled to him.

Me:"Adewale, and mike even though I'm a bit non attacking I'll do anything to get my team back." Mike Scratched his head what I meant, I put my hood on and climb into the pod and mike climbed into his pod. I suddenly felt like I was going to be sick but I had to keep going with this plan. The pod Got launched and I felt my stomach go upwards but I just kept that feeling and put it away. Only a few minutes later I felt a Crash and the pod shook until I hit something. I got out of the pod to see Mike hiding around a corner looking at a Delta grunt. I ran over to him to help to get a disguise for mike.

Me:"Let me handle this" I get closer to the corner of the building and looked around to see if he's alone. I confirmed he was alone, I whistled to get his attention as he got near I showed myself and grabbed his mouth to stop him from sounding the alarm. Mike saw that I used my Palm to hit him in the chest, I dragged him over and bring my Palm out, mike saw that I stabbed the grunt as I showed him the hidden blade covered in blood.

Me:"You look like his size." Mike quickly put the suit on, And saw I gotten another grunt about my size, I also quickly put on the suit to stop the bleeding.

Me:"Come on." Me and mike walked through the main door and headed to the directory.

Mike:"Which way to the cell block?" I pointed to the cell block on the map.

Me:"let's go get my team back." We ran down to the basement to see the cell block and the grunts of my team. I assassinate the key grunt to grab the keys, I head over to the cell with my rival, May and I think the disguise worked.

May:"What do you want?" I open the cell and walked in.

Me:"Don't you remember me?"

May:"No." I smile and chuckle as I use my hidden blades to free her, I remove the hood covering my head.

Me:"Now Do you recognize me?" I saw that May lighted up her mood and was crying tears of joy.

May:"AJ! You're alive!" She hugged me with all her might, I hug back softly not to hurt her.

May:"B-but the Pelican, the Explosion, the engine trouble, how?"

Me:"I have no idea."

?:"Well if it ain't AJ, Long time no see." I knew that voice, one of the elite four in kanto.

Me:"Hey lance spying on team delta?"

Lance:"You know it." I tell lance about what happened to the LSRT and the plan me and mike are doing, we kept talking while Mike and may freed all the grunts, One Admin was coming up to me who I knew was my friend David.

David:"Thanks for coming to get us."

Me:"Like I said I never leave my team behind."

David:"Yes you did" I smile at him.

I got everyone's attention

Me:"Ok Now guys listen up Adewale is here for our Exfil. But We have no time for rest we must do missions to get out of here. Me, Mike, and Lance have a mission to do with the LSRT. May, David, Norman, Brendan, Zach, and John Your job is to shut down the power that'll help us and the rest of you. Steven, Adam, Jack, Luke, and Wally You need to clear a path for the rest of us. Each one of you have to have Hidden Blades, if one mission fails this operation fails." Entirely team Emerald clapped softly, I gave everyone some hidden blades.

Me:"let's move out!" We all Ran out of the cell block to our jobs. My team arrived at our location.

Me:(On radio)"Delta team in position." I heard that bravo was waiting for the power to shut down.

Me:"Alpha you there yet."

May:(On radio)"We just made it, Shutting off the power in time." Me, mike, and Lance entered the leader of team Delta's leader quarters.

Me:(disguised)"Sir."

Jackson:"What?" I looked to see the hypno that hypnotized latias.

Lance:"Did you hear that latias got captured?"

Jackson:"No I didn't get told that not even by my second in command." As they were talking I secretly grab two of my pokeballs off my belt and hand one to mike.

Me:(whisper)"It contains sableye and activate your night vision goggles to see hypno." The lights suddenly went out now was the time to attack. I activate my goggles and spotted hypno.

Me:"Swampert let's go!"

Mike:"Sableye come on out!" Both swampert and sableye came out ready.

Me &amp; Mike:"Hydro Ball!" Swampert used Hydro Cannon while sableye used shadow ball at the sametime and Hydro Cannon boosted shadow balls speed and hit hypno so fast.

Me:(On radio)"Use dream eater guys." I nod at Mike.

Me:"It worked now lets get out of here!" Me, mike, and Lance all Ran out of the door to hear that the way to the ship was clear. We ran out to the docks to see the rest of team emerald waiting for us on the ship.

Me:"Go! Guys I'll-Whoa!" I was thrown off the dock and into the water by an explosion right behind us, I was stunned a bit so I couldn't swim up but I sensed something underwater so I was happy with whom I saw.

Adewale:"Where's captain Aj?"

Lance:"Thrown off the deck, not sure if he's ok."

Mike:"Well if we stay here we'll get captured." He pointed to a bunch of team Delta grunts running to the jackdaw.

Adewale:"Aye, Men full sail, Full sail!"

Brendan:"Uh guys you might wanna come see this." He wave to mike and the others and Pointed out to something that amazed mike and Lance. I came out of the water riding a Primal shiny Kyogre.

Me:"Guys we'll cover you." I point to the team delta grunts.

Me:"Use origin pulse!" I hang on tightly when Kyogre rise out of the water and flew several beams of water team delta grunts, I heard a scream but me and Kyogre swam to the jackdaw.


	8. The Reunion

We arrived in Unova only a hour after we left Hoenn, I was happy to see N again after what we went through at Hoenn.

N:"It's nice to see that all of you alright, who's this?"

Lance:"I'm lance, I spy on teams who abuse pokemon I was spying on team delta while Aj came along." Mike didn't care about what lance does he was worried about latias.

Mike:"How's latias?"

N:"Unconscious at the moment, it began after we used dream eater, latios haven't left her side yet." Mike sighed with relief and looked towards the beach where I was with Kyogre who was normal now near me in the water.

Me:"Kyogre thanks I owe you so much right now."

Kyogre:"No problem sir, it's the least I can do cause you take very good of us." I pull out an oran berry from my bag and give him it.

Kyogre:"Mmm delish." I wanted to know what happened to the other two of the trio.

Me:"What happened to Rayquaza and Groudon?"

Kyogre:"Me and Rayquaza were swift escaping but Groudon..." I knew what happened.

Me:"They got him?"

Kyogre:"Not even that, their torturing him, I heard his cry so many times."

Me:"I bet, look, in the base you can talk to mike and some LSRT members ok?" Kyogre nodded to me As I held up his pokeball. All of us went in the base that we are going to plan our next move. Me and mike headed to where Latias is.

Me:"Do you think it worked?"

Mike:"I Hope so if not our actions were for nothing." Mike open the door where he slept for the night and we saw latios right next to his sister, waiting for her to wake up.

Me:"Still haven't left have you latios?" He Jumped and turned around surprised.

Latios:"Yea still haven't left or slept, I won't Sleep until she wakes up." I noticed that two of my pokeballs were shaking.

Me:"You guys can come on out you know." two of my pokeballs droped from my belt and my own latis popped out. I was just about to leave them to let kyogre out until I heard a grunt from behind me. I turn around to see latias opening her eyes and Latios looked happy of what I could tell.

Latios:"Sister, thank goodness you're alright!" I could tell latias was confused by the look on her face.

Latias:"I had this terrible nightmare that I got caught by a trainer and forced to attack you guys." Me, Mike, and latios looked at each other with worried face I bet Latias saw mine.

Latias:"Was it a dream?" Mike and latios looked at me I started to get worried but I could've lie but then Latios would've hit me right in the chest with a dragon pulse.

Me:"Uh no it wasn't but i wish it were to be honest." I saw Latias looked shocked I couldn't blame her for all she did besides she got hypnotized.

Me:"Guys I have somebody I want you to meet even though this isn't the best time for that."

Latios:"No its ok right now to forget the event about what happened about with us." I returned my latis to their pokeballs and walk to the pool with everyone right behind me. When we finally got to the pool I let kyogre and swampert out of their pokeballs.

Me:"Everyone meet Kyogre, the one who saved me from drowning."

Kyogre:"Hey there." Suddenly it began to rain in the pool. Everyone knew Kyogre couldn't help himself after all Kyogre ability is drizzle.

Latios:"What's that on his fin?" He pointed to a strap with the blue orb on it.

Me:"It's a blue orb that allows Kyogre to Primal revolution. Or Primal reversion." Latias was staying quiet which wasn't really her thing.

Me:"Latias? Do you have any questions?"

Latias:"No not yet." I was confused as the others. As I told them how Kyogre was Primal back when I was ten years old, swampert was doing laps in the pool and latias was watching him practice.

Me:"And that's how I caught the weather trio." I saw Swampert climb out of the water looking tired out.

Me:"Hey swampert you ok?"

Swampert:(Breathing heavy)"Just tired is all"

Me:"Why don't you take a rest inside your pokeball?" He gave a thumbs up and I returned him.

Me:"Kyogre you good here?" He nodded and swam underwater.

Me:"Ok guys I'll going to go on a quick adventure, don't attack team delta without me." N and the LSRT agreed and said that they'll tell everyone else. I walk away from team plasmas base in driftveil city heading to dragonspiral tower thinking that a Friend that got away from team delta in the sky.


	9. (Short) The Truce

As I walked through clay tunnel I felt like something or someone was watching me.

Me:"I know you're there show your self." Suddenly I saw the shadow triad right in front of me.

Me:"What do you guys want?"

Shadow leader:"We want to get you to dragonspiral tower faster." I suddenly saw black and I knew that we were teleported from clay tunnel on our way to the tower. I saw land once we fully teleported inside and I knew we were at top of dragonspiral tower.

Ghetsis:"Well hello again AJ, It been a while."

Me:"What do you want?"

Ghetsis:"I want to make a truce, The team called team delta have been sending spies to steal our information." He nods to a grunt who pushed forward a team delta grunt who hands were tied behind his back.

Grunt:"I thought you fell during the explosion" He chuckles at me and I put my hand out to Ghetsis.

Me:"You have yourself a deal I just need to get Rayquaza first."

Ghetsis:"Go on ahead we'll be at driftveil." I send out swampert and Blaziken, as I put my hands towards the huge opening in the tower. I lift my hands showing a bell but not as strong as the one that can be heard throughout Unova. Swampert used Hydro pump on the bell that it rang so hard, followed by Blaziken's flamethrower that also hit the bell hard and I counted the rings. After the 4th ring I looked up to see my friend coming from the sky, my shiny Rayquaza and he landed right in front of us.

Rayquaza:"Who called me here?" He looks around to see me, Swampert, Blaziken, and one of the shadow triad.

Rayquaza:"AJ, Why is he here?"

Me:"I made a truce with the other team plasma. Now we're needed at driftveil soon, meet us there." Rayquaza nodded and flew to driftveil city, I nod at the shadow triad leader as I returned swampert and Blaziken. I knew that when I saw black we were on our way, we saw land once we got out and I saw that team emerald were arguing with team plasma on why they're there.

Me:"Guys stop." Everyone turned their heads to me.

Me:"Guys team plasma has the same enemy as us show them." The delta grunt comes forth with his hands tied together then my team knew then that team Plasma has grudge with team delta also. I went to the base knowing Rayquaza wanting to see Kyogre quickly, I went to the pool to see Kyogre and Rayquaza talking to Mikes latias.

Kyogre:"-and he takes very good care of us, as a pokèmon himself he understands how we feel."

Latias:"So pokemon can actually bond with their pokemon like friends and family?"

Rayquaza:"Yea just take his swampert for example it was his first pokemon as a trainer from what we heard from his linoone, and swampert was once a small little mudkip now look at him, raised from a mudkip and now a big and tough swampert."

Latias:"Wow just from hearing that it helped me out a lot."

Me:"Good to hear it" Latias jumped and turned to look at me.

Me:"I heard everything and I care about wild pokemon as much as my pokemon." Swampert and Blaziken pop out and agree.

Me:"Latias you ready to help us?"

Latias:"Yes I'm ready to help." I signaled a come on sign as I walked to meet up the leaders of the teams.

* upstairs planning table *

N:"How will we be able to take out team Delta?"

Ghetsis:"I say we attack them head on."

Mike:"Then they'll know we are going attack halfway through Hoenn and be ready for us."

Latios:"Right mike, we can't let them know when we're halfway through Hoenn."

Latias:"AJ has a plan." Mike and the rest of leaders turn their heads to see me and Latias coming to the table.

N:"What's your plan?"

Me:"We fly under the radar to the base but we are going to need the anti air guns disabled before we get to the base." I point to certain spots on the holographic map.

Me:"The pokemon league and ever grande city are possible first alarm stations, mossdeep city is where team Aqua and Magma are being held, if we free them they'll help us against delta. Once we have entered the base me, mike, lance, latios, and latias will take Jackson on. If my team taking on Jackson gets captured you guys have to retreat." The other leaders stood in amazement.

Latias:"I think it's a good plan."

Mike:"I agree but what if one plan fails before we storm the base?"

Me:"We have to retreat then." The other team leaders agree.

Me:"Time for some training." I head to the intercom.

Me:(On Intercom)_"All members of all teams head to the arena it's time for some training."_ I get my secondary team belt and headed to the arena. I had to do only a quick first round battle because this plan isn't go without me. I had to face my friend David and I knew this battle was going to be a good one. (See the battle here: Don't have it yet)


	10. (Short) Assault

Me:"Ok then here are the teams david, may, Brendan, Norman, and Zach you have to take out the first alarm systems, Ghetsis and Team plasma that follows him you have to free the other teams, N and the other team plasma disable the AA guns that'll stop me and my team from getting to the base." Everyone except mission control heads to the hanger and scrambles into the Pelicans for their missions, only after a while my latis show up and me to be careful. The Pelican took off last so that the other teams can do their missions done. While heading to Hoenn I heard that the first alarm systems were offline and Team Aqua and Magma were free but while we got halfway through Hoenn we heard N haven't taken out the guns but we found that out a little too late, we got hit in the engine and started to go down.

Me:"Brace for impact!" Mike and Lance hanged on while I started using Protect around the pelican. The protective shield hit the ground but the pelican crashed into the shield and the shield faded away.

Me:"Is everyone alright?"

Mike:"I'm good"

Lance:"Still in one piece." I sighed with relief that my squad was still up and moving.

Me:"This is Alpha leader we crashed but everyone is ok we're moving to Slateport city" I heard that N just disabled the guns and are Coming to help but we were already on the move. On our way to slateport we met a squad of team Delta grunts waiting for us, they sent out their pokemon. A linoone, a manectric, a electrode, a raichu, a Jolteon, I started to know what the pattern was electric types, a lantern, and a magnezone.

Me:"Swampert and Blaziken go!"

Lance:"Dragonite, druddigon, and Altaria go!" All of the pokemon popped out of knowing to use their signature moves. Swampert took out almost all the pokemon before geting tired out by using Hydro Cannon over and over. Blaziken took out the last pokemon remaining, we ran towards Slateport while I returned swampert and Blaziken to their pokeballs. As soon as we got to slateport as spike nearly met me by a foot.

Me:"Get to cover!" Everyone ran towards the pokemon center and I saw that it's a machine making the blades. I send back swamperts and blaziken's pokeballs back to the base.

Me:"Latis I need your help to stop this machine"

Latios:"Right, ready sister?"

Latias"Ready." I back flip and change into my umbreon form and uses quick attack to dodge the blades. The Latis had an unfair advantage by flying upward to dodge the blades and they had the levitate ability while I was on the ground hoping to not get hit by a blade. Once I got into range I jumped up and started to use Iron Tail on the machine while the latis use dragon pulse on the machine also, Mike and lance began to help by finding power cords and ripping them out. Lance's pokemon supported us by taking team delta on from using the machine, The Machine shut down and we arrested the other team delta squad, I switched back to my normal form and analysis the machine and figured out how they made the blades.

Me:"Mike come look at this."

Mike:"What is it?"

Me:"I figured out how they made the blades they use groudon's signature move and made it a energy." I was furious they made Groudon their tool now.

Me:"Lets move!" We moved towards the beach and saw N waiting for us at the foot of the water.

N:"We couldn't land until that machine was offline, thanks for that."

Me:"No Problem. We heading to the base?" N nodded and we all got on the pelican heading to the base, I knew there was no turning back now. We landed right in front of the base and I had to give the signal.

Me:"Everyone knows what they're doing?" Everyone knew and agreed, my first task was to free most of the LSRT and Groudon before taking on team delta's leader.

Me:"Ok move forward, Time to take back hoenn." I see May and her team, N's team plasma, and Ghetsis's team plasma Climbing up the wall. My team Headed towards the main gate with something that will Surprise team Delta.


	11. The Failed Plan

I place a Door charge on the gate and setting it to blow the doors open but not Explosion Breaking the doors.

Me:"Charge Place, Get Clear!" I ran towards the wall with mike and latios, I handed Mike a stun gun knowing he'll need it. BOOM! the door blew open.

Me:"FlashBang in the Hole!" I toss a flashbang grenade when the door was open. Everyone began to attack as they sent out their pokemon, I saw some of my pokemon were still locked up. _Guessed they resisted the Hypno._ Of what I saw of my pokemon included My Zapdos, My Gardevoir, My Alakazam, My Absol(Hypno's Hypnosis couldn't put it to sleep any way), My Blastoise, My Charizard, and My Gallade. I also noticed that some LSRT Members are there as well.

Me:"Mike look, I see some of your members but some are fighting on their side so I need My gallade's help, I see Dragonite is Locked up too, Well Lets go rescue our friends."

Mike:"Right." I start to Sprint into the base while having a sword in one hand and a Stun rifle in the other. Lance was providing Air support with mikes Latis to protect me and mike from getting stopped on the way to free my friends. As soon as I got to gallade he didn't noticed me at first because he was looking at gardevoir.

Me:"Hey gallade." He suddenly looks down and noticed me.

Gallade:"Sir is that you?" I smile at him He was shocked that I was there. I use my sword to break the lock holding him in the cage.

Me:"Help us break out some LSRT out of their hypnosis."

Gallade:"But what about-" I knew what he was going to say, My gallade has a bit of a crush on my Gardevoir and I knew from the start.

Me:"Mike just freed her so don't worry." I start to see Gallade to sigh with relief, after a while he went in to the fight to help free the LSRT member's in battle, I got halfway through my friends when I start to notice Spikes like the blades in Slateport, Groudon. I start to head underground to see Team Delta grunts Electrocuting him him with electric plasma that'll even hurt ground types, I had to stop them. I search in my bag for groudon's pokeball.

Me:"Groudon Return!" I return Him just in time before they torture him more, I send Him back to the base with my teleporter attachment on my pokeball launcher. I head back up to see my pokemon and some LSRT members getting out of the battle. Now was the time to strike, I turn on my radio and heard that they took the courtyard. Mike and lance joined me, also the latis, we busted open into Team delta leader Jackson's room.

Me:"Give it up Jackson you're out numbered."

Jackson:"Well maybe I am but You're trapped in here until one of you loses to me." I start to get angry at him.

Me:"Umbreon form!" Jackson tosses a pokeball containing a lucario.

Jackson:"Well a challenge, I hope you do your best." I knew lucario would be at a disadvantage because I knew psychic.

Jackson:"First move is your's." I stand ready to attack.

Me:"Psychic!" My eyes start to glow blue for the psychic move.

Jackson:"Use protect followed by a brick break!" Using the protect my psychic move bounced off, Suddenly lucario was right behind me and hit me right on the back with brick break. His Move was so powerful that it was both a critical hit and super effective, it almost knocked me out, I barely had enough energy to stand.

Me:"Ugh I must continue to battle but that lucario is a bit too tough, ugh."

Jackson:"Finish it now lucario." Lucario came at me with bolting speed, Hitting like a Train passing by, I was knocked out after and I couldn't remember anything. I only felt me changing back into my human form and then feeling like I was getting dragged along by someone.

Me:"Ugh My head." I stumble to get to my feet, it felt like I was intoxicated and I hated that feeling, I started to fix my vision and seeing that I was locked up with Mike, Lance, and-Uh.

Me:"Uh sorry but you down there in the second to last cell, who are you?" Before I heard an answer I check to see what I had on me Nothing than clothes.

?:"A friend…That's who I am." That voice was the Voice of A Kenway That I set sail with in the past.

Me:"Hey Edward." I turn towards Mike.

Me:"Latis?" He was upset or angry I couldn't really tell

Mike:"Captured and Hypnotized." He was walking in the inclosed space. Suddenly We heard bang from the door. Two team delta grunts came from the door to the hallway and moved near Mikes cell.

TDG 1:"Let's hurry, the boss wants him to be a Jolteon, make sure you have the right serum."

TDG 2:"I'm sure that I have the serum it's shocking in a way." There was a bit of a chuckle from them. I realized what they were gonna do, Transform him into a jolteon and then hypnotize him and I couldn't do anything, the next thing I saw was Mike trying to break free once The Grunts got ahold of him.

Mike:"Let me go."

TDG 1:"Lights out." The grunt knocked him out by giving him a swift punch to the head (but not strong enough to kill him though). The grunt dragged him off, While leaving the other grunt entering my cell.

TDG 2:"Your turn." He throws a swing at me, I dodge and get behind him.

Me:"I'll move, but not by being dragged."

TDG 2:"Well, start moving then." I started to walk towards the door but what I didn't expect was that I got knock out again, But from behind. I just saw black from then on and felt like, Me changing into my Umbreon form by force. Still thinking that the Hypno's Hypnosis won't work on me but still. _I_ _guess It's time for me to….Sigh, Well I guess I have to get help if I want to get out of this Hypnosis, Luckily me myself Wasn't affected by it but now all I see is black, but how did Hypno's Hypnosis affect me, anyway I feel like I'm worthless in this state…_


	12. Return

_I saw nothing I heard nothing but it felt like my legs were moving but I wasn't moving them and it felt like I was in the middle of a battle but I felt no damage to me but it felt like there was damage but not hurting me. I see something now.. like a hydro cannon coming at me..wait I..I._

Me:(in mid-air)"What the-" Thud! I hit the ground and it hurt badly ."OW! Ok that hurt." I turned to see my swampert, my blaziken, and my sceptile with two team emerald grunts attacking a jolteon, latios, and latias. Then I notice gallade standing right over me looking like he's ready to attack me and I have to admit it made me jump a bit.

Gallade:"What should I do?" The male grunt looked over to gallade.

TEG(Male):"Knock him out, just make sure that he's alive." That voice I recognized it the same as my latios.

TEG(Female):"I hope that'll do the trick with a full dream eater." That was the voice of my latias now I knew that they morphed to try and fit in while what happened, I got to my feet and tried to remembered what happened.

_(Flashback)_

_Me:"Ugh I must continue to battle but that lucario is a bit too tough ugh."_

_(Etc)_

Me:"Why that team Delta." I look too see my pokemon focusing on the latis and Mike about to use shadow ball on my latios. I got up and ran to intercept that shadow ball and I even took gallade by surprise.

My latias:"Brother look out!" Latios turns his head too see the shadow ball coming to him.

Me:"Iron Tail!" I jump just in time to knock the shadow ball back at Mike.

Me:"You guys need some help?"

My Latios:"Yea and it's good to have you back but how did you break out?" I point to swampert then they knew it was swampert hydro cannon that broke me out.

Me:"I'll take mike you take them on and turn back to your normal selves please." my latis turn to their old shiny selves while I ran towards mike.

Me:"Iron Tail!" Mike dodged but I turn quickly turned towards him before I hit the ground and hit him straight on in the head.

Me:"Mike Snap out of it."

Mike:"My name is Jolteon, what happened with you umbreon?"

Me:"My name is AJ and I broke free of the hypnosis team delta put us in and you have to break out too." I saw a thunderbolt coming coming straight at me I counter it with my dark pulse, as I counter it blaziken and gallade jump over me to help.

Blaziken:"Blaze Kick!"

Gallade:"Brick Break!" Both of the fighting types used their moves and knocked out mike.

Me:"Thanks guys I own you guys so much and I mean it once team delta falls we'll take a vacation." I turn to notice the LSRT Latis were also knocked out.

Me:"Are we in unova right now?"

My Latios:"Yea but far from the base, we can fly there as soon as possible if you want." I return to my human form and nod.

Me:"Swampert, blaziken, and sceptile you can get back to the base alright?"

Blaziken:"Yea."

Swampert:"We're good."

Sceptile:"Sure I can use the walk to be honest."

Gallade:"Can I get a ride?"

My Latias:"Of course hope on." We took off to driftveil and I was happy to be back. We arrived at the entrance to the base only a little while longer.

My Latios:"We're gonna transform back into the grunts and they don't know that your back so we're gonna make it a surprise so try to show your parkour skills to stealth through."

Me:"Got it." I get ready to parkour through the base, while I do that I notice that my latis and gallade are hiding the poke communicator around their necks so the teams can understand what their saying.

TEG(My Latios):"Hey we're done out here they're coming."

TPG:"Copy unlocking the door." Latios, latias, and Gallade entered while I stayed on the ceiling when we entered the base And I didn't let go and of course I had to have my assassin outfit on to make it feel like the stealth mood. We entered the main cylinder like floor, I fell from the roof of the hallway with no noise and when my latis and Gallade got on the stage I went into the crowd and waited for the signal that when I should show myself.

My Latias:"and we won thanks to an old friend." Thats the signal I walk towards the stage and walk on, I start to take off my hood and I knew most of the grunts noticed me before I took of my hood.

Me:"It's good to be back and I have my pokemon to thank for it cause it was them who broke me out, thanks to swamperts hydro cannon thats for sure." Most of the grunts laughed at my comment I chuckled along too, We heard Swampert and the others that were waiting for us. I nod at My latis and Gallade, I also Noticed that N isn't here at the announcement, even May, Brendan, Norman, Wally, and Ghetsis also, I have a feeling that their at the cell block waiting for me.

Me:"Well we have some other team Members to wake up so guys we must be going come on guys." I walk off the stage with my pokemon right behind me and everyone cleared a way for us. When we got on the cell block floor that we previously held latias in to help her, but only this time it's 3 of the LSRT members instead of one, and boy I bet this will be hard.

My latios:"Hello there guys."

Norman:"About time you guys show up." I was still doing my parkour still because I want to surprise them all.

May:"Where's AJ?" I heard that my latis tweaked the truth where I am so we can keep it a surprise.

My latias:"Don't worry he'll be here soon." I sent my latios a message that I'm hanging near the Balcony facing over some water that it the main water supply for team plasma, He sends me a message that Brenden is near there and I knew that this is my chance to show myself. I Whistle to get his attention.

Brenden:"What the?" He walk to the balcony where I was hanging below of, I climb up without getting his attention.

Brenden:"Hmmm." I quickly climb up, but only enough to show my head.

Me:"Surprise!"

Brenden:"WOAH!" Brenden jumped back in shock, I knew that'll scare him. Everyone to see if Brenden was alright.

Me:(Laughing a bit)"Brenden now matter how many times I scare you It never gets old." I look to see my pokemon laughing after what happened. N, May, and Norman came over and telling me how good I was back, we hear a Zap at one of the cells. We ran over to see mike (As a Jolteon) trying to escape.

Me:"Lucky us That me and Gallade Know dream eater." I flip into my Umbreon Form as gallade and I stand in front of the cell.

Brenden:"Alakazam Come on out!" Brendan's Alakazam knew that he had to use Psychic in order to help us use dream eater (Considering that when someone's Hypnotized their asleep). Mike Couldn't move when Psychic Started to affect him, as that Happened my and gallade were ready.

Me &amp; Gallade:"Dream Eater!" we both send out (Kinda Like) Ghost versions of ourselves right towards Mike. It weakened mike but didn't knock him out, We tried again.

Both:"Dream Eater!" This time it did knock him out, I nod towards gallade to use wake up slap on him.

Gallade:"Wake up!" Slapping mike very hard enough to wake him up

Mike:"Ok! Ok! I'm awake." Mike holds his head in pain.

Me:"You ok mike?"

Mike:"Yea, Let me guess not a dream." Everyone nods.

Mike:"Sorry guys."

Me:"It's not our fault we didn't choose to do it we were forced to, now let's break your latis out too, lucky us you also know dream eater."

Mike:"I do?" May shows Mike what moves he knows, and sure enough one of them is dream eater. Me, Gallade, and Mike head over to the cell holding latias. I look over to Mike who looked ready but nervous at the same time, We closed our eye's and then again we sent out (Kinda) Ghost versions of ourselves at Latias and I knew with mike's help she'll wake up from the trace, Gallade finally used wake on slap on her once mike was done.

Gallade:"Rise and shine." Like mike Latias was up quick.

Latias:"Did it happen again?"

Me:"It's not our fault now lets wake up your brother." As soon as I say that though Brendan called me over.

Brendan:"Uh guys I think we took a copy or a substitute of latios Cause he's not here." I turn to see my latis looking for him but couldn't find him.

My Latios:"Yea he's not here at all." Me and mike turn back into our normal selves, and I kick the wall not minding the pain in my foot.

Me:"Darn, I thought we had him." I walk over to mike and latias and I wanted to make sure that this won't be remembered.

Me:"Let's forget about this." I turn to N.

Me:"Are the trio alright?"

N:"Yes, All of them are ok." I ran towards where My Trio is, I was happy that I freed Groudon before I took on the leader of team Delta. I made it too the room with the weather trio and (again) Groudon and Kyogre were arguing over what was better and Rayquaza was trying to break them up.

Groudon:"Kyogre I can Evaporate your water before it touches me."

Kyogre:"Well I can Launch multiple water pulse's so that even one can touch you."

Me:"GUYS STOP!" Everyone turns their head towards me.

Me:"I'm Not going to let you fight in here or outside. Remembered what happened at sootopolis?"

Kyogre:"He started it." I can tell Groudon started it because if Kyogre lied he would've went primal, and if he went primal he would've asked for a fight then.

Groudon:"Well who's better AJ? Him or me?" I hit my head in Angerment.

Me:"I told you guys before Both of you are important for rain and sun. Even rayquaza to decides if it rain or not." Rayquaza agrees what I said he knew that both of them are important, we both hate when two pokemon of a trio fight over which one is better.

Me:"Ok I'm going to need to test my strength as a pokemon and a trainer as one before we attack team delta again so I asked Mike, N, Ghetsis, David, Steven, and the rest of my rival's and gym leaders to help me so we are going to be ready for a battle ok?" Every pokemon in the room said they're were ready for a battle any time. I switch my pokeball belt limit to twelve so I can carry the pokemon that I have here with me. I knew I would fail but I also thought I would win the battle's we have to go through without healing which I find Challenging.


	13. The Everlasting battle

I turn my head towards the signal for the battle to start.

_Intercom:"AJ, Mike, Norman, Steven, Ghetsis, May, Brendan, David, Ethan, Skyla, Elisa, Iris, Maxie, and Archie report to the Battlefield for training for AJ."_

I pick up the pokeballs for my pokemon and held them up.

Me:"Groudon, Kyogre, Rayquaza, Swampert, Blaziken, Sceptile, Spiritomb, Salamence, Gallade, Gardevoir, Latios, and Latias return!" Everyone returns to their pokeballs as I check my Mega Ring and I put on my Team Emerald Leader suit, I start to run towards the stadium knowing that this would be one long fight that'll put me and my pokemon at the edge of a long battle. I Made it to the stadium to see my first battle was against Archie and Maxie.

Maxie:"Well the battle of the teams of hoenn return to a battle." I smile and chuckle a bit.

Archie:"AJ even though I rather team up with you this battle I'm happy that we get to battle you, Ya little scamp." That old nickname that Archie gave me, it felt good to hear that from him which is weird.

Me:"Well I wish you guys luck during this battle. Who would've thought that two rival team leaders would team up to battle a leader who needs more strength to take on a very horrible team, well I didn't."

Hugh:"I'll be the ref during the battles." Seeing my unova rival was nice knowing that he's still getting stronger.

Hugh:"Let the battle begin!" (Insert Vs. Team Aqua/Magma/Emerald leader music here)

Maxie:"Mightyena, Go!"

Archie:"Go Mightyena!"

Me:"Go Blaziken and Swampert!" We all toss our pokeballs into the air. Swampert and blaziken knew that their going to have some fun to have. (See the battle here:don't have it yet)

Archie:"Not bad scamp."

Maxie:"Good job AJ I wish you luck against your rivals." As they walk off the field everyone was cheering us for a great battle. Next came my rivals May and Brendan.

Brendan:"I haven't battle you in a very long time AJ so let's see how strong you gotten."

May:"AJ I wanted to battle you after you freed us and now we are now do your best."

Me:"I wish you guys the best of luck."

Hugh:"Let round 2 Begin!" (Insert Vs. May/Brendan music here[See battle here:don't have it yet])

I return my fainted pokemon to their pokeballs telling them they did a great job. I set two more pokeballs in my pokeball launchers will I waited to N, Ghetsis, Wally, David, Skyla, and Elisa to come for a battle.(See battle against david and N here:don't have it yet)

With most of my pokemon fainted leaving Me, Latios, Latias, and a Damaged Rayquaza. I set Rayquaza's and latias pokeballs in the launchers. I felt like a bad trainer letting my friends feint that easy. Mike was up next as I saw his team consist of his latias, his Zapdos, His moltres, his articuno, his mew, and I think himself.

Me:"Good luck mike."

Mike"Good luck to you AJ."

Hugh:"Let round 4 Begin!"

Me:"Go!" I fire the pokeballs from the launchers, My latias knew that she was gonna do her best but rayquaza felt like he was going to lose. Only after a while Rayquaza fell and I sent out my latios but Mike had his latias and his moltres out. My Latias fell after that, I ran over to her to give her a revive and a potion.

Me:"Latias here." Some people started booing because I was healing but Brendan and May told them what I was doing. Latias was up and ready to battle again but I told her something.

Me:"Let me, take my place." I take off the mega ring on my arm and give it to her as she transform into a grunt. Latias knew then what to do.

Me:"Umbreon Form!" I turn into an umbreon which surprise moltres of what I could tell.

Moltres:"How did he?" Mike explained it in a perfect way like it happened. I turn to my latias to see her touch the key stone to mega evolve her brother, I had to give it my all. Only after my latios and I took out moltres, Mike turned into his jolteon form and was ready to battle. Right then and there me and latios both fell after a dragon pulse and a earthquake. I didn't stand a chance but I knew that I would be defeated eventually. I got up to see Mike hold his hand out to me. I accept it as he pulled me up telling latios he did a good job, latias gave me back my mega ring and I return both of them to their pokeballs.

Me:"Mike remind me as soon as we get back to hoenn to put you in the hall of fame."

Mike:"But I-" I smile to him

Me:"Even though I was weak with 4 remaining pokemon you didn't back down in many odds that were against you so you won fair and square." Mike was shocked I just continue to smile.

Me:"Everyone, I'll be traveling through Unova training, don't attack team Delta until I get back." I heal the rest of my pokemon then I let them out of their pokeballs in the environment room, after that I walked out of the base letting rayquaza to get me there.


	14. Training

I Fly on rayquaza to a place where some friends train on the move, knowing their next stop.

Rayquaza:"I'm Looking for them, Sir?" I was quiet, ever since that non-stop battle. 'Man I can't believe I let my friends faint during that battle.'

Rayquaza:"Sir!" I break out of my the trance I put myself in.

Me:"Yea?" Rayquaza points to the ground. I look to see my friends that travel Unova. Cobalion, Terrakion, and Virizion.

Me:"Ok thanks Rayquaza I got it from here." I jump off of Rayquaza's back and near the ground, I open my parachute to have a soft Landing.

Virizion:"Hey its AJ." The rest of the trio join me.

Me:"I need some training, can you guys help?"

Cobalion:"Of course." I told the Swords of justice what happened during the battle against that lucario.

Terrakion:"So, I think we can make that happen again."

Me:"Umbreon form!" I flip into my umbreon form and get ready as Cobalion, Virizion, and Terrakion gets ready, we move to an open field to battle.

Cobalion:"You have first move." I nod at them

Me:"Psychic!" I start with the move that I launched with the battle.

Cobalion:"Protect." It happens again As Cobalion uses protect to stop my move. Next thing I Saw was Virizion coming at me powering up her sword.

Virizion:"Sacred Sword!" She tries to hit me but I dodge at the last second.

Me:"Retaliate!" I launch myself at Virizion, hitting her straight on on the legs, Tripping her up.

Terrakion:"Rockslide!" Boulders started to come Flying at me, I started to use Retaliate to dodge the boulders but they were coming down quicker than a blizzards Snowfall.

Me:"Dark Pulse!" I launch it straight at Terrakion Hitting him and putting him back a distance, with my back turned I wasn't paying attention to Virizion who was fully back up.

Virizion:"Sacred Sword!" Turning to see her very close to me made me jump. Soon I was knocked back right into a tree trying to get up and hurt pretty bad.

Cobalion:"Iron Head!" I try to dodge but I couldn't move so I just Braced myself for the Impact coming at me. I didn't feel the force at all I open my eyes to see cobalion only an inch away.

Cobalion:"Let's stop here." The other two of the trio come over to see if I was alright, I could Finally move again and I turned back to my normal form and search the bag for a max potion to heal myself up.

Virizion:"That was pretty good for a starter battle." After fully healed I knew I have a while to get a bit stronger also.

Me:"Looks like I need to get stronger thanks can I travel for you for a while?"

Cobalion:"Of course." I felt Relieved that I can travel and train with them, So I Pack up my stuff and started to run on to the next stop.

* 13 weeks later *

I trained a lot over these 13 weeks and I learned some more moves to help during the next attack on team Delta, Now was the time to test the power that I trained up with as the Swords of Justice lined up for the battle.

Cobalion:"Again you have the first move." I nod as I'm in my umbreon form ready to battle

Me:"Psychic!" As always I start out with Psychic as always.

Cobalion:"Protect!" It's happening again but this time I had a different plan than last time, On time Virizion coming at me charging up her sword again.

Virizion:"Sacred Sword!" I dodge a lot quicker this time and knew what to do.

Me:"Iron Tail!" I hit Virizion on her leg making her collap right under her.

Terrakion:"Rockslide!" Once again the rocks came down I started to use Iron tail on all of them, breaking them all.

Me:"Psychic!" I Got Terrakion dead on and threw him towards a tree and it knocked him out. I turn to see Virizion fainted as well, I guess my Iron Tail was pretty powerful. Now it was one on one, Me Vs Cobalion. I knew this was going to be tough.

Me:"Your move."

Cobalion:"Iron Head!"

Me:"Iron Tail!" We counter each others moves not landing a bit of damage.

Me:"Flamethrower!" I launch a hot beam right at Cobalion hitting him straight on.

Cobalion:"Retaliate!" Coming for my legs I dodge with my own retaliate to go at him too. We strike Each other both at the same time. We both stand like we won but we both fall at the same time. I get up to see the trio right next to me.

Me:"Thanks guys I couldn't done it with our you."

Virizion:"Your most welcome."

Terrakion:"Come back and challenge us any time."

Cobalion:"I wish you luck during the Dragon Trio battle." The ran off and disappeared into the distance, I called Rayquaza to pick me up and take me too N's old Castle knowing that Reshiram and Zekrom would be there probably fighting.

* At N's old Castle *

I saw Reshiram and Zekrom Fighting like always.

Me:"Reshiram, Zekrom I Challenge You to a 2 on 1 battle!"

Reshiram:"We're In the Middle over something here AJ."

Zekrom:"Just wait a minute AJ." I couldn't wait I need to train so I used Dark pulse on them both.(See battle here:Don't have it)

* At abandoned Mine *

Me:"Kyurem Where are you? I challenge You to a battle." the Air started to get chilly

?:"Are you sure AJ? Just You alone?"

Me:"Yes I am." Kyurem Showed himself Immediately.(See the battle here:Don't have it AGAIN) I start to head back to the Base knowing I gotten my training complete.


End file.
